Story
by Sherlock Holmes00
Summary: Read everything yourself learn Read everything yourself learn Read everything yourself learn.


I'm sooo sorry for not updating! I'm working really hard on some other cool stories (but I can't tell you about that in case holywood wants to steal my ideas. It's *that* good!

As usually, the fandom characters aren't mine, but everything else is! That includes the unique VERSION of the fandom characters seen in this story.

Enjoy!

Summary:

I suck at writing summaries. Bsides the 'fic isn't that long!

Walter White was sitting behind his desk. He felt the tears well up in his eyes . After their last adventure, Walter White found out just exactly how cruel people could be. How nasty and inconsiderate real humans actually were. Walter White stared at a picture of a polar bear. A magnificent beast who would not hesitate to kill him ripping him limb from limb, but at least it would be quick. Not a overlong conspiracy of many years, just to be unleashed on him when he was at his weakest and darkest moment. When he needed his friends the most.

But there had been one tiny ray of light in this whole . Walter White remembered fondly the day he discovered it. It was a tuesday morning he rememberanced. The memories surfaced before his mind's eye and took the most wonderful shapes. Before Walter White well knew it, a single tear welled up in his eyes and trickled down his cheek.

Because even when all his 'friends' betrayed him, there was one consistant factor in his life: Todd.

And Walter White knew that the rising aspirations between them could never become true, the feelings Walter White had for Todd were the only thing in this world that still felt true to him. No lies, just that single, pure sense and feeling for Todd Alquist.

Alas, Walter White thought to himself hopelessly. Why must they battle? Why must Walter White be destined to destroy Todd? Can he ever tell Todd how much Todd means to Walter White?

If only he could. Then all his pain would be over. No more betrayal. No more suffering under the laughter from Skyler (who told him she loved him, only to stab him right inti the heart at valentines day!). No, only Todd Alquist and Walter White's true feelings for Him.

A/N Lol this has all been so depressive lol! My next bit will be less dark!

Then Walter White looked deeply into Skyler's eyes, those brand new coconut.

"I'm afraid... I'm afriad I can't actually do this..." Walter White said.

"Y not?"

"Because... because... because... something terrible has happened... in the past... last weak."

"OMG whut then?!"

Walter White walked away from them. And with Walter White's back turned, he spoke with a sob:

"I... was... rapped."

Skyler's wanted to take Walter White into her but Walter White didn't want to.

"I DON"T WNT YOUR SYMPATHY" Walter White cried. "YOU WERENT THERE FOR ME THEN SO WHY WOULD YOU BE THERE FOR ME NOW"

"BUT I DIDN"T KNOW YOU WERE RAPPED "

"BUT I WAS SO SAD THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU NEVER NOTICED!"

And now Skyler's thought about it, it was true. Walter White had been very very very sad all this time.

"who rapped you?!"

"Saul did," Walter White sbbed. Saul took me to his chamber. And then... then... then...

Walter White cried out in sobbing. It was very sad.

"R u sure you didn't say anything that would lead Saul to rap you?"

"Nu-huu!" Walter White said and couldn't belief that Mrs White's woukd say suhc a thing!

"Many people who get rapped," stated Mrs White's, they did something to provoke the rapper (a/n it happens! My dean told me that!)

"BUT I DID NOT," SAID Walter White. "all I did was smile at him."

"Wull, mabee it wasn't rap then?" said Skyler's wisely. "Mabee u wanted it".

And now that Skyler's said that, yeah, Walter White was wondering if he actually did want to be rapped by Saul Goodman. Walter White thought back at that faithful night.

Walter White thought back at how hard he yelled Saul to spot. How much Walter White was in angst and pain. But maybe... myabe Walter White mizzunderstud Saul

Maybe... maybe it was even...love?

Walter White said, "You give me much to think about. Maybe I should go and talk to him.

Skyler's nodded. Yes, that wuld be wise! But first, we must defeat Todd Alquist otherwise you will never be able to proclaim your love for him!

But they knew the battle was going to be fierce!

And when they saw the armies of Todd embazzling before them, they had to gather the courage to go forth.

"For God , Walter White yelled.

"For SCIENCE," Sherlock Holmes00 said.

"For Loop!" Mrs White ejeculated loudly.

And then they all attacked!

And it was a fine spectacle to behold (A/N Oooooh, they're doing such cool things! Like bam! And Zuuuf! And Pow!)

And then, just when our heroes could not take it anymore, they defeated Todd!

The end


End file.
